The game of golf provides a number of different situations that challenge different aspects of a golfer's skill. When the ball is located a great distance from the hole or cup, the golfer's strength and general accuracy are tested as he or she drives the ball toward the cup. Once the ball is located relatively near the cup, the golfer must hit the ball in a manner that tests his or her fine control and accuracy. In the latter situation, it is a common practice for a golfer to employ a specialized club called a putter for hitting the ball.
A putter typically features a relatively narrow metal head that is secured to one end of an elongated shaft having a handle portion. The attachment site between the shaft and the head is located either at the center of the head or proximate one of the head's ends. From the attachment area, the shaft extends outwardly from the head at a perpendicular or other angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the head.
A player expects his or her putter to be comfortable to hold, easy to aim and capable of contacting the ball in a controlled manner. A large number of different designs of putters have been invented in the past to achieve these goals. However, none of the designs have been completely successful.
While many prior art putters are considered satisfactory, there is still a need for a putter that will meet the above-described goals in an improved fashion. The objective of the invention is to provide a putter that, when compared to the prior art, is more comfortable to use, is easier to aim and control and is capable of impacting a golf ball in a more predictable manner.